


Forgetting Exes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dinah gets the annulment, a girlhood friend helps her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Exes

Eighteen and too far gone in anger to even think of not doing it. That was Dinah's excuse as she felt the zipper slide down her front, her eyes closed and her head back on the pillow. She felt the rake of sharp nails grazing just over the skin and shivered. It made her eyes open, and she stared into the bright green ones of the beauty pinning her to the bed.

Her annulment was barely even signed, and here she was, letting an old nemesis distract her from the idiocy of letting Craig Windrow convince her to marry him. 

"Thinking too much, little birdie," the woman above her purred, flexing long nails into Dinah's shoulders as a pointed reminder of where she was.

Dinah just smiled, and let her eyes half-close.

"Then make him a hollow memory, kitty-cat," Dinah purred right back, raising her chest up as an offering.

Only a few swipes of a delicate pink tongue, and Craig Windrow was gone from her mind.


End file.
